


A Failed Bank Robbery

by obsessivechild



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Organized Crime, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had a lot of errands to run.<br/>Being held hostage wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Failed Bank Robbery

"Get fucking ready, Howell!"

"I _am_ ready!" Dan retorted.

"You too, Liguori!"

"I'm ready! You get your own shit together!" PJ rolled his eyes.

"I've been ready for ages!" Chris pouted, "I've been waiting for you."

"Calm the fuck down!" Dan put his hands up, "Are we gonna do this or what?"

Chris and PJ looked at each other before looking back at Dan and nodding.

"Let's go," Chris pulled down his ski mask.

~

Phil hated going to the bank.

The lines were always so long.

Still, it had to be done.

As Phil waited in line, he thought about the rest of the jobs he had to do.

He had to go to the supermarket and the post office next.

God, what a boring day.

And this line wasn't moving.

Ugh.

Although, soon this wouldn't be an ordinary trip to the bank.

Phil found this out pretty quickly.

He had been waiting in line for about ten minutes when he heard the commotion.

Gun shots were fired into the air.

Everyone, including Phil, fell to the floor instinctively.

Phil slowly looked up to see three guys in ski masks coming into the room.

One of them locked the doors and stood by it.

People were crying around him which was understandable.

"Shut up!" One of the men yelled, "Shut the fuck up or so help me, I'll shoot you all!"

The whimpering subsided.

Out of the corner of his eye, Phil saw the bank teller lock up and hide.

The guy with the gun saw this too.

He ran over to the counter and knocked on the glass.

"Hey! Open up!" He yelled.

He turned back to the other two.

"Tie them up," He nodded towards everyone on the floor.

Looked like Phil was a hostage along with six other people.

The third man, the one that wasn't by the door, put a load of chairs in a line by the wall and started grabbing a hostage one by one and putting handcuffs on them.

Where did he get handcuffs from?

Phil watched, scared and fascinated at the same time.

Seen as he was at the back of the line, he was the last to be taken to a chair.

The man grabbed him and pushed him into the chair, putting the handcuffs on him.

When he had done, he looked at Phil.

Phil looked up into the man's eyes.

He had dark brown eyes.

"Are you done?!" The man with the gun called.

Brown eyes looked away from Phil and said, "Yeah."

He leant against a table and watched the hostages.

No one made a move.

They were all too frightened.

"I'm not gonna say it again!" Gun man was yelling at the hidden bank teller, "Open the fuck up!"

"Dude!" Door man suddenly spoke, "The cops have arrived."

"Shit!" Gun man hit the window.

Brown eyes made no move.

He was the calmest out of all of them.

"Look," Gun man turned to the bank teller again, "If you don't open up... I'll kill someone."

A few gasps were heard.

Phil didn't make a noise.

He was watching brown eyes.

And brown eyes was staring back at him.

"The police have closed off the road!" Door man sounded worried.

Wow, this was all happening so quickly.

Gun man swore under his breath.

Before he could yell at the bank teller again, a phone started ringing.

Everyone glanced around.

The phone on the table next to brown eyes was ringing.

Brown eyes looked at it before looking at gun man.

Gun man strode over and picked up the phone.

He didn't say anything.

"It's the cops," He told brown eyes.

"Look!" He yelled down the phone, "We have hostages so don't even think about trying to get in. The doors are locked and we have a gun."

He slammed the phone down and whispered something to brown eyes.

Brown eyes nodded and leant back against the table.

"Okay!" Gun man addressed Phil and the rest of the hostages, "Who wants to die first?"

The woman next to Phil started crying.

Gun man stood in front of her and looked down at her.

He then put his face next to hers and yelled, "Shut up!" In her face.

The woman tried but couldn't stop crying.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Gun man yelled.

This wasn't right.

Phil looked at him.

"Hey, leave her alone!" He was surprised at his sudden courage.

Gun man looked at him and so did brown eyes.

"Leave her alone?" Gun man smirked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Phil didn't know how to answer so he kept quiet.

"That's what I thought," Gun man spat.

The phone started ringing again.

Gun man swore and went to answer it.

While he was yelling down the line, brown eyes walked down the row of hostages and stopped in front of Phil.

Phil looked up at him, a little nervous.

Brown eyes didn't speak.

He just stared at Phil.

Meanwhile, gun man had slammed down the phone again.

"Right!" He turned towards the counter and pointed the gun straight at it.

A few people gasped as he pulled the trigger.

Surely, the glass was bulletproof though?

As Phil had suspected, the bullet bounced off of the glass and hit one of the ceiling lights.

The light flickered and went off, falling to the ground.

A few people screamed as it hit the ground.

"For fuck sake!" Gun man groaned.

Brown eyes hadn't moved from in front of Phil but was now watching gun man.

"Are you retarded or what?" Brown eyes asked, "The glass is obviously bulletproof. Any idiot knows that."

Gun man sent him a glare but didn't say anything.

Because he was in front of Phil, brown eye's voice was clear to him.

Phil liked the sound of his voice.

He sounded smart.

So why was he here?

This wasn't exactly the best career choice.

Gun man smacked his gun against the glass, swearing at the bank teller.

"I'll kill someone if you don't open up!" Gun man yelled.

Brown eyes sighed and leant on the wall right next to Phil.

Phil could hear brown eyes mumbling to himself, "We're done. He won't kill anyone. He doesn't have it in him."

Phil felt a little better after hearing that.

At least no one would die today.

Hopefully.

"Guys," Door man had moved from the door and was in the middle of the room, "What's the plan?"

"Hang on!" Gun man pressed his thumb and forefinger against his eyes, "I'm thinking!"

As everyone watched him, Phil slowly looked up at brown eyes again.

Brown eyes noticed him watching him and returned his stare.

Their eyes met and they didn't move.

Phil found himself mouthing, "Why are you doing this?"

Brown eyes shrugged.

He didn't seem to know.

"It isn't worth it," Phil whispered to him.

Brown eyes sighed and nodded.

He already knew that.

"Looks like we're gonna have to kill a hostage," Gun man finally spoke.

Everyone squirmed anxiously in their seats.

Phil sent a pleading look to brown eyes.

Brown eyes looked away, ashamed.

"Okay... Who's going first?" Gun man started walking slowly down the line.

He stopped in front of Phil.

Phil hesitantly looked up at him.

"How about you?" Gun man smirked, "Since you've apparently got some balls?"

Phil didn't speak.

He felt petrified.

Gun man grabbed him and threw him onto the floor.

Phil stared up at him, fright evident in his eyes.

"Hey!" Brown eyes suddenly stood in between Phil and gun man.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Gun man crossed his arms.

Phil moved a little on the floor so he could look up at both of them.

"What's killing people going to achieve?" Brown eyes crossed his arms.

"We've run out of options!" Gun man was growing angry.

Brown eyes pulled off his ski mask and threw it onto the floor.

"Then I'm done!" He kicked the mask.

Phil's eyes widened when he saw brown eyes' face.

He was only young.

Probably early twenties.

His brown hair and darkish complexion matched his eyes.

He was pretty good looking.

Brown eyes looked down at Phil and helped him to his feet.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Gun man yelled, "You're fallen for this weirdo!"

Brown eyes turned back to him, "He's not a weirdo! I just don't want to do this anymore, Chris!"

"Don't say my name!" Chris exploded, "Now they know who I am!"

Brown eyes rolled his eyes, "Who the fuck cares?!"

Door man finally spoke up, "What's happening then?"

"Shut. Up. PJ!!" Chris yelled at him.

"Don't speak to him like that," Brown eyes crossed him arms again.

He then looked at PJ, "We can escape out of the back if you still want to get out of this."

PJ thought for a second before saying, "Yeah... Okay. This was a stupid idea anyway."

He pulled off his mask to expose curly, brown hair.

"For fuck sake!" Chris was really angry now, "You pussies! Don't you dare back out on me now!"

"Well, we have," Brown eyes smirked, "See you, Chris."

Chris glowered at him, "Fuck you, Dan! Fuck you!"

Dan, formally known as brown eyes, looked at Phil and winked.

Phil blushed a little.

"I'll see you around, blue eyes," Dan smiled.

How ironic.

Dan had been calling Phil blue eyes in his head while Phil had been calling Dan brown eyes.

Phil couldn't help but smile at this fact.

"Here," Dan threw the keys to the handcuffs at Chris.

Chris managed to catch them.

Dan and PJ then headed for the back door.

Dan looked back at Phil and said, "Maybe I'll see you again sometime..."

Phil didn't know what to say so nodded.

Dan smiled again before leaving with PJ.

Moments later, the police smashed through the front doors.

Chris didn't react.

He just pulled his mask off, dropped his gun and held up his hands.

He knew this was it for him.

Phil hoped that Dan had managed to get out okay.

He did want to see him again...


End file.
